Chocolat
by RawRg
Summary: A PSG song mixed in to fit Mexico's and England's love story. A date in the park, A moonlit lake scene, a special moment at school, then a tradgic plan to break them apart. Can jealousy really break love?


I see you before me you see me before you

Never thought that I'd fall in love with you

I will take your soul if you take my heart

Fly away together, far away forever

She was still in shock once he pulled out a small sliver ring with her birthstone on it. A heart shaped Sapphire. He wiped away her tears and slide it on her ring finger. "This ring represents my promise to always love you. Until I my make you mine forever." He whispered to her then lifting her bangs to gently kiss her forehead. She hugged him tightly, glad that no one could see her cry. As she stood on the tips of her small feet to kiss him, the bell to signal tardiness rang. But he stole a kiss from her then rang off to class,but not before looking back at her white smile and shouting. "Te Amo, Mi corazoncito!"

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel

Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure

Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever

Ix Chél walked home with her twin brother, Manuel, caressing the hand in which the Promise Ring Arthur had given her was in place. Arthur, he was one of the best man a woman could find. He made her feel like she was what he thought about, what he dreamed about, he would always tell her a million of endearments daily. Never repeating a single one. He knew her favorite sweets, the sweets that made her all giggly when he surprised her with them. Especially the dulce de leche, oh how she loved that. Whenever he bought that for her she would never leave his side and give him tastes from her lips. He had told her once that he wondered if she tasted sweeter than sugar its self, the comment to her made her instantly turn red making him smile and laugh. As she daydreamed of her lover, she said to herself she'll keep the ring until the day she dies. Passing the ring on to her son, letting him give it to his special someone.

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel

Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure

Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring

So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where

He danced with her under the moonlit lake, it was late after their prom. But they didn't care, being young and in love, one doesn't really seem to care about much. The Spanish music of love and passion was playing softly from his car. Her violet mermaid dress shined while the moon was out as if they were actual scales on her body, having a sweetheart cut along the top of her bust with flowers of a darker shade of the enchanting violet. The smooth grass tickled their feet as he spun her around and danced to the music. At one moment in time, he stopped her so they were face to face. Laying his forehead on hers, a hand gently on the side of her waist, he kissed her softly. Wrapping arms around Arthur's neck, Ix Chél deepened the kiss. She leaned against the car to support herself, as the took a moment to breath he look at her in the eyes. "Ix Chél Carriedo Martinez, " She held back a giggle, only showing a shy smile, as he said her name. "…Will…will you allow me..to make love to you. To be the one who gives himself to you. I wish for you to be the one I give myself to." She looked at him, her eyes as big as the moon. The song saying what was going through her mind. "We can go to hell for this, but let the Lord forgive us.." As she opened her mouth to respond a crackle of thunder hit. They ducked into the back seat quickly. Once it started to pour, the lightening making the sky even brighter. But if one was there, listening closely hearing past the thunder and winds, one could hear faint Spanish music and the soft sounds of lovers in the act.

I'll go to the park wait for you to come

I believe in you only one is you

You will be my angel I will be your spirit

Doesn't matter what what they say to us

Ix Chél was awaiting her lover, Arthur, to have tea time with his family. He had introduced her to his mum but not his other three brothers. He never did talk much about them.. She wondered why. "Ixy!" Hearing the nickname she knew it was Arthur. Turning around she saw him in a suit. The suit made him look like a 20th century gentlemen straight from England. He had a smile ear to ear, that smile that made Ix Chél's heart want to melt. "Good afternoon, My Lady." He said taking his hat to his heart and bowing to kiss her hand. She blushed a lovely shade of pink. The blush upon her cheeks matched the innocently pink dress she wore. The sleeves were just below her bronze shoulders, having the sweetheart cut the she loved, it reached above her knees but it seemed like those puffy princess dress', finally a something that catches the eye; a white poinsetta at the hip. "You look stunning." Arthur whispered kissing the crown of her head. She whispered back. "Not anymore then you, mi angel." He chuckled and offered his arm to her. "Our gathering awaits, mi Dama." Smiling, she accepted his arm by putting her hands around it. As they walked people looked at them. "Isn't that the boy that ran from the police that one time…Didn't he play part in..I hear he's still a rebel under that fake gentlemen look…Kirkland, didn't he practice black magic?" All the negative reputation of his past haunts her mind and ears. But that's behind him he told her once, but every wound leaves a scar. Ix Chél gave a squeeze to Arthur's arm and kissed his cheek. He was her angel on earth, even with what people said about him, her rebellious angel.

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?

Personne ne peut venir entre nous

(I like you very much, you like me too? (x3)

Nobody can come between us)

Alfred couldn't stand the thought. Arthur with Ix Chél, they were so far apart. In Personality and culturally, so why did he love her so much? Alfred was so much better then that border hopper. Now he really wished he never introduced her to him in the first place. He had settled it, he had to break the love between the Englishman and the Mexican girl. It was their 4th year together next week…The American had planned to use this special day to his advantage. As Ix Chél walked to the school's gazebo were "England" awaited her. Turning the corner what she saw was not what she expected. Arthur being kissed passionately by Alfred in his arms. Screams were in Ix Chel's throat and chest but her lips stayed sealed. Her eyes slowly watered and her being began to tremble with rage, jealousy and hatred. The first thing that she did was pull Alfred away from Arthur and slap his soft cheek. "What is this?" She screeched. "This is what I get for all these 4 years of being with you! I even gave myself to you! I ignored what people said because you proved yourself to my family and I that you were a man being worthy!" Ix Chél turned on her heels and just ran. Not caring who was watching or were she was going. She just ran. Arthur was too shocked to even respond. Alfred hugged Arthur from behind and cooed in his ear. "So what now?" Arthur was enraged that Alfred would do such a thing as to lure him here just to have his love life destroyed by one simple action. He grabbed Alfred's hands and threw them aside to come face to face with him. "Why the bloody hell did you do this to me? You know damn well how much I cared for her! Now you just threw all of that away!" Tears started to form in his eyes of just the thought of Ix Chél having her heart shattered unfairly. "Because she doesn't deserve you! I've know you for more then she has and we were so close. I remember as kids when we were in kindergarten and elementary school! What about me Arthur?" Alfred spat out wanting Arthur to understand. "Alfred, you are a good friend. I do appreciate you and of course I would remember our younger years. But, I just love Ix Chél in a way I don't think I could ever love you in.." With that Arthur ran to find his lover in sorrow. Which left Alfred standing there alone and dumbstruck. "Why.." He feel to his knees and had liquid salt slowly run down his roster. Ix Chél was now in the cemetery located next to the school. She was crying at her favorite tombstone. Her mothers. Curled up in the green grass talking to the stone that had engraved her mother's name. "Perdóname madre mía. Soy una desgracia a usted." (Forgive me my mother. I'm a disgrace to you.) Her wrists burned from fresh wounds. She wished she could take it all back; the night she let him make love to her, the prom, back to the day she agreed to be Arthur's lover. She wanted to take back every detail and secret about her being. Ix Chél hugged herself tightly to stop from trembling but it did not succeed. Running at his top speed, Arthur was scanning through places Ix Chél might be. There was no success. At the end of it all he leaned against a tree in front of the school. "T-This can't be how it ends for us…I-I can't just let her go with out telling her the truth…" He rubbed his forehead trying to think. To think of where else she could have ran to. Looking up he saw the one place where she could be. The cemetery. He know remembers everything that his pacing mind forgot.

"Come on Ingla! I want you to meet her!" Ix Chél was smiling wide as she pulled him along. She was taking him to meet her mother, it's been a couple of months so they decided it was time to meet their family formally. "I-Ixy…Why are we in a cemetery?" Arthur asked dumbstruck as they walked through the rows and rows of tombstones. "She's right here!" Ix Chél kneeled in front of a stone that said. 'Itzel Martinez. 1987-2003. Te queremos mami, Nunca nos dejas. Ix Chél and Manuel.' Arthur could hardly read what the message said by he noticed she died at a young age…'She must have had Ix Chél and her brother fairly young..' He thought. She started to talk to the tombstone as if it was her mother in front of her. Putting beautiful flowers in a flower holder next to the stone and small candy skulls around the stone. "Come on…" Ix Chél whispered to him rubbing a patch of grass next to her. "Mami, this is the boy I told you about…Se ve guapo no?" She giggled the last part then wrapped arms around one of Arthur's arm. "Please watch over us.. Give us your blessing.." He could hear her voice crack but she still had her smile. "Hello Mrs. Martinez..My name is Arthur Kirkland. My family is from the United Kingdom, I have three older brothers named Lain he's Scottish, Aeden whom is from Ireland then Ian he is from Wales. We all live with my mum, Alice Kirkland. I have already introduced your daughter to them and they very well treat her as if she was part of the family. You've raised a wonderful and beautiful daughter, she says that you have taught her many skills to use in life. I would like to thank you..for raising her as you did and I hope you approve of is being together." When he spoke Ix Chél couldn't help but cry even more of joy. Even if he couldn't see her, he still spoke like a gentlemen and properly. She felt that he indeed meant every word he said.

If course, The cemetery! Arthur got the to school gates and ran out. He didn't even bother to look either way, a car was on its way towards the Englishmen. Upon hearing the car Arthur looked towards it hoping it was not too late. In deed he hoped well. The car screeched wildly as Arthur jumped on the hood of the car and off to gain entrance into the haven that held his lover. He ran through rows and rows of deceased loved ones to find his live loved one. Finally, he found Ix Chél in a small trembling curled up ball. Slowly Arthur came from behind Ix Chél and kneeled down. "Ixy..Love?" He questioned tucking a lock of her loose hair behind her ear. Surprisingly she had cried herself into a slumber. Arthur took off his coat and put it on top of her thinking of what to say to her. 'It was all a misunderstanding and misfortune, Alfred tricked us both. He wanted to break us apart…I didn't mean to hurt you or our relationship. If I were to be that demon of a man people say I was and still am I would not have been with you for so long nor would I have done almost everything I did for you. The ring I gave you was a symbol of my never ending love for you, the stone is your birthstone because I thank the Lord for your birth so that I could be with you this day…' He whispered pouring out his heart not caring if anyone was around. A sigh escaped his lips, he didn't know how to prove himself to his Hispanic lover.

What Arthur didn't know was that Ix Chél heard it all. His whole speech about Alfred's doing and the Promise Ring he gave her. She moved so that her head was in Arthur's lap and they met eye to eye, her torso still covered by his coat. "…Is all of that true?" Her swollen eyes hurt to stay open but they hurt even more when they would be close. "Of course! All of it! It is all true!" He put a hand on her moist cheek wiping away a forming tear with his thumb. 'Don't think for a minute of the world that I don't love you. No matter how many times we bicker and fight, I will still love you. Those feelings of hate will fade away and leave wounds but will also leave our love..' He whispered to her smiling himself once a smile started to form on her lips.


End file.
